1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has to do with reduced calorie reconstituted milk and milk products which are similar to full-fat milk products in taste, texture and applications. More specifically, the invention relates to milk fat replacement compositions comprised of a fatty acid-esterified propoxylated glycerin composition which provides a smooth texture and excellent stability in reconstituted milk, and products made with reconstituted milk, having significantly reduced calories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milk products comprise a significant part of the human diet. In the United States, for example, milk products are said to comprise about one-sixth of the weight of food eaten by the average family. About forty percent of the milk produced is consumed as fluid milk and cream and the remainder is used in the manufacture of dairy products.
Reconstituted milk is conventionally prepared by recombining milk components with water. Most often, the only ingredients used to reconstitute milk are skim milk powder, butter and water. The ingredients must be properly homogenized in order to retain them in a suspension. The butter ingredient is a saturated fat containing cholesterol and is highly caloric. If the butter is omitted during reconstitution, the resulting skim milk will have limited usage due to the fat-starved perception in taste when consumed alone or in other foods made with the milk.
Fat replacement compositions which have been developed for use in low calorie fat-containing foods are known. An early development employing sugar fatty acid esters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186, but the compositions are not described as suitable for use as replacements for milk fat in milk products.
The use of sucrose polyesters as fat replacement compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,664 for foods described as having blood cholesterol lowering properties. Milk-type beverages are made according to the patent by replacing all or a portion of the total fat with sucrose polyester.
In European Patent Application 0 236 288, low calorie fat materials are described which include sugar fatty acid polyesters, polyglycerol fatty acid esters and tricarboxylic acids esterified with fatty alcohols. The materials are said to be useful in a wide variety of food products, including milk, cheeses and other fat-containing dairy products. Polyol polyesters and their use as fat replacements in foods also are described in European Patent Specification 0 290 420. The polyesters are said to be useful to make milk, cream, coffee creamer and other dairy beverages and dairy desserts.
All of the low calorie fat replacement compositions discussed above have drawbacks either in the processes which employ them or in the flavor and mouthfeel characteristics of the finished reduced fat products.
Reduced calorie food compositions containing fat-type organoleptic ingredients are known wherein an esterified epoxide-extended polyol is employed as a full or partial replacement for vegetable oils and fats. Fat substitutes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,613 to White et al. (referred to herein as "White" and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). However, it has not heretofore been known how to prepare such substances so as to render them suitable for use as milk fat replacement compositions in reconstituted milk and products made using reconstituted milk as an ingredient.
The products of the invention have a smooth texture and provide the mouthfeel and taste characteristics of full-fat milk. The products successfully minimize or avoid anal leakage while still providing the requisite functionality in a food product and the stability of the products is excellent. Examples of products of the invention include low calorie hot and cold milk beverages, cream, puddings, whipped toppings, coffee whiteners and the like.
All parts and percentages set forth herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.
All references to measurements by dilatometry herein follow AOCS Method Cd 10-57 (available from American Oil Chemists' Society, 1608 Broadmoor Dr., Champaign, Ill. 61821-5930 USA).